1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fan and, more particularly, to a fan having a temperature sensor for temperature detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fan having a temperature sensor is mostly used in a vehicle air-conditioning system. The fan detects the temperature in the vehicle, and the computer of the vehicle controls the operation of the air-conditioning system according to the detected temperature. As such, the temperature in the vehicle can be regulated. FIG. 1 shows a conventional fan 8 with a temperature detecting function. The fan 8 includes a fan frame 81, an impeller 82, a temperature sensor 83 and a lead wire unit 84. The fan frame 81 includes an air inlet 811 and an air outlet 812. The impeller 82 is located between the air inlet 811 and the air outlet 812 and is driven to rotate by a stator. The temperature sensor 83 is fixed at the air inlet 811 by the lead wire unit 84, so that the temperature in the vehicle can be detected. In this arrangement, the temperature sensor 83 is able to detect the temperature in the vehicle, and the detected result is sent to the computer of the vehicle which controls the operation of the air-conditioning system according to the detected result. Such a fan 8 can be seen in Taiwan Patent No. I413462 entitled “A fan and its frame with a supporting structure for a sensor.”
Since the lead wire unit 84 is the only component that supports the temperature sensor 83 at the air inlet 811, the temperature sensor 83 cannot be securely fixed at the air inlet 811. Disadvantageously, the vibration generated during the movement of the vehicle may cause shaking of the temperature sensor 83, which further causes the change in position of the temperature sensor 83. When the position of the temperature sensor 83 is changed by the shaking force, the temperature sensor 83 may easily come into contact with the impeller 82 if the temperature sensor 83 is too close to the impeller 82. As a result, the temperature sensor 83 may collide with the impeller 82, resulting in damage to the temperature sensor 83. Thus, the operation of the temperature sensor 83 is affected.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional fan 9 having a temperature detecting function. The fan 9 includes a fan frame 91, an impeller 92, a temperature sensor 93 and a plurality of wire carriers 94. The fan frame 91 also includes an air inlet 911 and an air outlet 912. The impeller 92 is received in the fan frame 91. The temperature sensor 93 is also arranged at the air inlet 911 of the fan frame 91. The plurality of wire carriers 94 extends from the inner periphery of the fan frame 91 and connects to a circular supporting portion 95. The supporting portion 95 is used to support the temperature sensor 93. Such a fan 9 can also be seen in Taiwan Patent No. I413462 entitled “A fan and its frame with a supporting structure for a sensor.”
In the fan 9, although the shaking of the temperature sensor 93 is prevented under the support of the wire carriers 94 and the supporting portion 95, the temperature sensor 93 has one face in contact with the support 95. Since the face of the temperature sensor 93 is in abutment with the support 95, ambient air is not able to reach said face, which adversely affects the detecting accuracy and sensitivity of the temperature sensor 93.
In light of the problems of the conventional fans 8 and 9, it is necessary to provide a fan which prevents the collision between the temperature sensor and the impeller while maintaining the detecting accuracy and sensitivity thereof.